This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many digital programmable thermostats allow for programming time and temperature settings for various days of the week. However, the typical programmable thermostat requires entry of temperature settings for numerous different time periods that the user must select, which entails pressing the necessary series of different buttons to program the thermostat. If the user is faced with a thermostat having a daunting series of different buttons to press and screens to progress through to enter such temperature settings, the user is not likely to realize any energy savings due to the user's apprehension towards programming the thermostat.